In recent years, automatic drip coffee makers have become very popular and common in the marketplace. Many of these machines have activation switches, so that the flow of coffee occurs only when a carafe is in place in the machine. These activation elements are usually positioned, so that some portion of the carafe, or more usually the lid of the carafe, comes into contact with the activation element, and, thus activates the machine to permit the flow of coffee.
One of the problems in the prior art is that there is no standardization of the coffee makers and of the activation elements. Accordingly, from machine to machine, the activation element may be in a different location. As a result, carafes generally require different sized lids and/or bodies for each machine. For example, a replacement carafe and lid for a Braun coffee maker may not work with a Mister Coffee maker, because the carafe and lid will not be in the right position to activate the activation switch of the Mister Coffee coffee maker.
In the current market, it is necessary to buy a separate carafe for each different coffee maker. This is due to the fact that each machine has the activation element at a different location. There is no universal carafe in the marketplace, which can be used in any coffee maker of any design.